User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 13
re:Updates Take your time editing your user page and such. I had to create that rule because I noticed some users have literally hundreds of pictures on their page (slideshows are evil). --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 07:09, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Review and GO Movie You are welcome. The fanfic is really good! The "new transfer student"is Fei, right? Don't forget to update XD. The GO Movie is nice but I prefer to watch it in Japanese (I watched it in Korean) and in better quality. How are you? [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 14:23, June 23, 2012 (UTC) GO movie I LOVE IT ! Though it was in Korean, but I don't care, Japanese of Korean, I love Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone so xD ... just one thing. It was in bad quality. I hate bad quality D8 (but I even added a lot of pics of the movie xD) Endou's comeback was so epic ! Hum, did you watch it ? If not, I wouldn't want to spoil you about it xD Torch92 08:38, June 26, 2012 (UTC) So... HAKURYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!! He became my favourite character. White Hurricane is so powerful ! It created a gigantic cyclone/hurricane OMG xD Seijuu Shining Dragon *-* Fuck Tenma who beat Hakuryuu's keshin with his new keshin D8 The match opposing Raimon to Ancient Dark was... strange. Very strange. I just retained one thing about it... TENMA SAVED A LAMB XDDD FU RIN KA ZAN DESTROYAAAAA ! One of my favs hissatsus now. I'm sure Endou wouldn't have been able to stop it, if he wasn't lucky xD Also, the summonings of the keshin are very cool. This time the energy of the keshins is violet and not navyblue, strange huh ? PS : It's too bad that, at the end of the movie, when Zero and Raimon finally played together, the new hissatsus (Zero Magnum, Burai Hand, Noboriryu and Evolution, which are all epic hissatsus) didn't have a typography... Torch92 08:38, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Randomness is always good! I'll answer your questions in order XD *I'm loving InaGO! I know why I didn't like it much the first time around, but now that I am watching it with a clearer mind, I find it as awesome as the original Inazuma *A* if you tell me which episodes, I can tell you what I thought while watching them. I marathoned the first 30 episodes in a week, so I still remember all my reactions to everything xD *I'd rather not disclose info that's too personal/rl-pertinent, but let's say my full time job is at a factory and I work 8-10 hours a day Monday-Friday (sometimes even Saturday), while my part-time job had to do with education and I worked 6 hours in the evening/early night. There's also a chance I'll go back at my part time job next Autumn. *I LOVE TENMA (but I already loved him from the few episodes I watched the first time, he's too cute and adorable!), then I like Kariya, the Tsurugi brothers, Hayano, Ichino... from the other teams, I like Teikoku's GK (I was really glad to see Genda's successor was such a nice character XD) and one of their DFs (the cute one LOL) and Kidokawa's captain. *I actually quite like keshins! Gotta keep soccer super-dimensional, after all. Some of the keshin designs are super nice, but some others from the game are super plain... guess they can't be all awesome. I haven't watched Chrono Stone yet, since I still need to finish the first season, but I saw the keshin armed stuff, and I freakin' love Tenma's *q* It's actually the reason I decided to give InaGO another chance XD *SECOND UNIFORMS?! Oh man... now that you mention it, I did see a couple of those but never stopped to think about the fact that all teams probably had them. Woah. Now I wanna see them all! *I already know the ending of Mask of Miracles LOL Sadly I didn't get to play it myself (I had played the fourth game, dunno the English name, in Japanese back when it came out) but watched Japanese walkthroughs on NND. Now I can't wait to play it myself! Stupid region-locked 3DS, making me wait so long... -- 源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 15:24, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Movie The coolest hissatsu, hmmmmmmm, I think it was Sword of Fire. All the hissatsu how they were performed were different from the anime O___O. Yep, old soundtrack is just great! Ichino and Aoyama managers O____O. I prefer them as soccer players with MORE screentime XD. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 18:59, June 26, 2012 (UTC) O__O You don't like Matei Gryphon? I also like Joker Rains and Evolution too. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 09:36, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I hope Evolution and Joker Rains appeared! I hope it will not blocked. Did you see the movie pics? O___O Shindou will get Keshin Armed, Kariya and Kirino will in the movie team and Hakuryuu, Taiyou, Yukimura and a scout character too O__O. Maybe this is the ultimate team and Kariya, Kirino, Hakuryuu, Taiyou, Yukimura and that scout character will be in the team in Chrono Stone O___O I hope so, I miss Kirino >_>. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 09:05, June 30, 2012 (UTC) O________________________________O, Calm down. Are you still freaking out and running in circles? My first reaction was: O_____________________O. I knew Shindou will be weird with his Keshin Armed but..... He kinda looks like Beta's Keshin Armed O__O. WAAAAAAAAAAH, now I am freaking out too! There are 12 members of the Raimon team and that uniform. Will that be the new uniform of Raimon O___O? I think the movie will be awesome! I think also this will be the team in Chrono Stone. They are spoiling us as the movie trailer in 2011 with Hikaru, Kariya and Nishiki in it. And Hikaru, Nishiki and Kariya joined the team. I think they are glowing O__O. Calm down and stop running in circles if you are still doing that XD. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 14:40, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Shindou Keshin Armed huh? I thought he will get four arms like Sousha Maestro XD. Also, I tought he will get a baton like you thought. For the rest, just like the picture above here somewhere. And you, what did you imagine Shindou's Keshin Armed? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 10:45, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Navigation bar What's wrong with it? It looks fine to me. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:08, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Uh, I tried editing the navigation bar but it won't let me actually save any changes. I have no idea why. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:11, June 29, 2012 (UTC) About the keshins of the movie Seijuu Shining Dragon *sbaff* I also like how Majin Pegasus Arc appeared. Sei Kishi Arthur's summoning was epic too! Torch92 09:45, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey just a few things~ Heya Adventure Writer, I was wondering if you could answer some of these questions :) 1.Since Endou's death do you think we'll see Natsumi, because I don't think we have seen her since. 2.Who is your favorite charactor and why? 3.Who's Armed Keshin do you think looks best so far..for me it would have to be Tsurugi. And lastly, how do you edit you profile the way you did, if you know what I mean KekkeiNatsu コマンド07を撃つ 17:19, June 30, 2012 (UTC) 'Okay ~' Yeah, I'm really looking forward to Natsumi returning as of course she is my favorite charactor :), and also Im was talking about the floaty picture thing KekkeiNatsu コマンド07を撃つ 09:34, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Keshins Kirino and Miwaku no Dalamrose, huh. I hope Kirino and Kariya will have a Keshin that nobody has for now like Sousha Maestro and Majin Pegasus Arc. Kariya's like a hunter or something and Kirino's pink of course XD. And you what do you think? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 18:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Pokeballs? XD. We don't have a topic anymore, do we? You should pick a topic to talk about. (Not Pokeballs XD). Lordranged7 Joker Rains 08:57, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Nyannyannyannaynnaynnyannaynnyannaynnyannaynnaynnyannaynnyannaynnyan.... Re:New Topic I did see the trailer and it was awesome! I can't wait too! New topic again, huh? Hmmmmm, How do you like the movie team of Raimon? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 07:57, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Of course I know how you reacted. I can't forget it XD. Did you saw Tsurugi's Keshin Armed in Episode 11 of Chrono Stone? O__O, the performance was nice. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 08:03, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Now, we have the same pic but another character on it XD. O__O you added she at the Kirino page O___O. Meh, it can happend. I also first thought that Kirino was a girl XD. Why did Level 5 created Kirino as a girl? Wait... Thought Shindou that Kirino was a girl when they first met each other? O__O Lordranged7 Joker Rains 08:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC) If it airs O__O. I hope it will air. Did you read my question about Shindou and Kirino? Thought Shindou that Kirino was a girl when they met each other the first time O_O? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 08:24, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will tell you today in a message. Wait for a long message XD. I will add some pics in the plot. The question of Shindou thought that Kirino was girl when they met each other for the first time? WHAT DID YOU SAY IN THE CHAT?! GOING WITH KARIYA FOR A WHILE?! WHAT DID KARIYA DID TO YOU? NO WAY I LET THAT HAPPEN! WHERE IS KARIYA? HE WILL GET A PROBLEM WITH ME LIKE YOUR GLARE BATTLE FANFIC. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 08:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Kariya-kun and Kirino-kun I still remember it and I can't forgive El Dorado what they did to Raimon and especially you. Pfff, you are going out with Kariya while I am here saving soccer. Stupid Sphere Device. I can't help that you haven't a Keshin... What have Kariya done to you, Kirino-kun? I want you back. (That summary about Ep 11 will come today or tomorrow, Today if I get the computer. Fanfic O__O) Of course I didn't thought that you was a girl. Much peole has confused you for a girl but I didn't. I think that Kariya has thought that you was a girl. (Now we need a Kariya person XD) Lordranged7 Joker Rains 07:15, July 6, 2012 (UTC) (Yep, we need Kariya or a Mizuki XD) WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Y-Y-YOU DON'T LIKE SOCCER?! Stupid Sphere Device....... WHAT?! KARIYA IS A HAPPIER PERSON THAN ME? I want to cry now.. QUITING THE SOCCER CLUB?! NO WAY, I want to save you and you just say, quiting the soccer club?! I want to cry more now (Yep, Roleplay is fun :D) Lordranged7 Joker Rains 08:39, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ................. Kirino................... HOW can I make a Keshin for you. You must make it on your own. Beat Beta....... It is difficult, you know (Especially that the episode are aired once per week. Yep RP is fun :D) Lordranged7 Joker Rains 08:54, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I know that I must defeat Beta. WHAT IS KARIYA (Mizuki XD) BLACKMAILING YOU?! AND WHAT DID YOU SAY IN THE CHAT?! FIRST WITH KARIYA, NOW WITH ICHINO?! (Now we also need a Ichino XD) Lordranged7 Joker Rains 09:03, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Roleplay templates Yeah, it's a great idea! We should create it. Yep, finding an Ichino is hard. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 07:43, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Episode 11 of Chrono Stone and Shindou with Kirino pics Here is the plot of Episode 11. The episode starts when Endou Daisuke said to Raimon that he will be coach for the second half. Everyone was shocked about it. Then Daiuke said something about 3D. When the second half started, Fei, Shinsuke, Shindou, Tsurugi, Nishiki and Tenma are thinking what Daisuke means with 3D. They aren't focusing on the match. When Tsurugi got the ball, he called his Keshin and tried to fuse with it but failed. Quartz stole the ball from Tsurugi and passed to Reiza, who passed to Beta. Beta shot and Shinsuke used Buttobi Jump but it failed to stop it. Fei came near the goal but he got blocked. Fei passed to Nishiki who missed the pass. Tenma used Nishki to get the ball in the air but Orca headed the ball. Then Shindou realise what Daiuke mean with 3D and so does Kidou too. Shindou stole the ball from Reiza and said to start with their tactic and kicked the ball into the air. Raimon used thier new hissatsu tactic, 3D reflector. Tenma used his Keshin and he fused with it and scored the first goal. Einamu passed to Beta but instead he passed to Fei, who said Mix Trans Dinosaur and Fei was fused with Kyouryuu. Fei came near the goal and used Kodai no Kiba and scored the second goal. The match returned with Shindou who has the ball. Shindou passed to Tsurugi who used his Keshin and tried to Armed but it failed again. After Daisuke gave Tsurugi some advice and he tried to fuse again and this time it is succesful. Tsurugi shot and broke Keeper Command 03 and scored the third goal. Protocol Omega don't like that Raimon got the lead and Beta used Ghost Mix Max and Protocol Omega broke easily trough Raimon defense. Beta used her Keshin and fused with it. Beta shot with her Shoot Command 07. Shinsuke called his Keshin but failed due to it was to fast and Beta scored the third goal. After that, Protocol Omega scored two points and Protocol Omega won with 5-3. Beta used the Sphere Device to seal Daisuke away in the Chrono Stone. Tenma tried to save Daisuke but he flow away and Aoi losed the Scriptures of the Champion. Beta took it and got away with the rest of the team. Tenma took the Chrono Stone and he was surpried that it can still talk. Daisuke told Raimon about the Scriptures of the Champion. Raimon went back to thier timeline and searched for some information about the Sengoku time. Then Tenma found the artifact and they time jumped to the Sengoku time. I hope it is good ^_^. The Shindou with Kirino pics comes later. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 10:53, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Here are the Shindou with Kirino pics: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:ShindouAndKirinoGO19HD.png http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shindou_in_the_hospital.png http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:ShindouTalkingToKirinoAboutRaimonGO29HQ.png http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:ShindouKirinoTrainingByKazemaruMovie.png Those are the pics I found fast. I hope you like it~ Lordranged7 Joker Rains 16:51, July 7, 2012 (UTC) VERY VERY SHOCKED I AM VERY VERY SHOCKED. DID YOU SEE THE CHRONO STONE GAME TRAILER? S-S-SHINDOU AND K-K-KIRINO WILL GET MIX MAX O____________________O. I ALSO SAW SHINSUKE, TAIYOU AND HAKURYUU KESHIN ARMED O__________________O Lordranged7 Joker Rains 16:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) O__________O I am still very shocked about the trailer O______O what is your opinion? And O________O Gouenji Masato O_________O Lordranged7 Joker Rains 09:31, July 8, 2012 (UTC) O_________O It can be Gouenji Masato O_______O.Now I am more in Shock.... I thought I am in shock when I saw Shindou and Kirino Mixi Maxed but Gouenji Masato.... It make me triple in SHOCK! Lordranged7 Joker Rains 09:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was just a character of the trailer XD. I am still triple in shock XD. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 09:18, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Ehhhh, Why is it always my turn to think about a topic? XD. Hmmmm, When do you think that Shindou Mixi Maxed will appear? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 18:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) It is always the coffee, isn't it XD. Yep, Shindou looks scary O__O. He is totally not himself O__O. And Kirino Mixi Maxed? When will that come? (And don't blame the coffee XD) Lordranged7 Joker Rains 06:53, July 10, 2012 (UTC) It is the coffee fault XD. Yeah, I agree with you. The rolroleplay template? There can in: uhhhhhh, the character's name, the pic of the character, maybe how you long you will act as that character, When you start, uhhhhhhh, I can't think anymore, what do you think? Uuuuh, this is the firdt time, so I don't know how to make a template but if you explain it, I can makr it, I think. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 05:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I think I will copy the character template. Sadly, I haven't watch Episode 12. I only know that Shindou is the first one of the Ultimate Eleven and that the Mixi Max failed and that Nobunaga stopped a horse with his hands. I will write a plot on your talk page for Episode 12, Okay? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 10:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Picture The picture is from the second trailer of the movie, i found the picture on Tumbrl. Garchopex 02:56, July 8, 2012 (UTC) re:Randomness V2 I watched up to episode 10 of Chrono Stone! Since now I work when Inazuma airs in Japan, I gotta wait for subs to watch the latest episodes ): I hope 11 gets subbed soon \o/ and that Alpha comes back, too... --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 18:29, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I watched it! Nanobana doesn't look too interesting for now, I hope she doesn't turn out to be just some dumb girl ~_~ but OMG Nobunaga and Jeanne d'Arc jfkdsl I love those historical figures! I hope the GO games will get an EU release within next year because I really really want to play them (stupid region lock). --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 16:27, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Episode 6... was it Beta's appearance? Man, honestly the idea she gave me is of a yandere psycho. A lot of my friends love her so I was expecting a great female character (finally!) but I was let down... her "normal" personality annoys me to no end. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 05:58, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Random Talk Why not pink XD? Too much Kirino XD? Though it will take some time to create the template. Though also I am busy. I want to create a fanfic, making something done on the wiki, creating the template, chosing a topic (XD). With which should I start first? The template or the fanfic? Why must I chose the topic again? (Don't blame the coffee this time XD). The girl that appeared in Episode 12 seems to be in love with me O__O. Akane is jealous XD. I think you should be jealous too or else I would be dating with that girl XD. That girl calls me Takuto-sama O__O. I will put some links of more Kirino and Shindou pics along with the plot of Episode 12. (If I can find some XD) Lordranged7 Joker Rains 12:53, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Here is the plot you asked: The episode start with Raimon arrived the Sengoku time. Wonderbot touched a button and the uniform of Raimon changed to the clothes of the Sengoku time. Everyone surprised about it and look at their new clothes. Fei said that the caracan is still here and Wonderbot touched the button again and the caravan disappeared. Wonderbot was proud about that but he walked against the caravan and he fell. Raimon arrived a street and Wonderbot said that they must find some information about Nobunaga. Shindou walked through the street and then Okatsu trew some water at Shindou's clothes. Okatsu was shocked about that and apologized to Shindou. Shindou said that it was okay but Okatsu took Shindou to her house to let Shindou's clothes dry. Okatsu gave Shindou some other clothes to wear. Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi arrived by some guys, who are playing soccer. Tenma said to Tasuke if they were playing soccer but Tasuke didn't know what soccer is. Then Shinsuke wispered to Tenma that soccer didn't exist in this time. The scene went back to Shindou and Okatsu. Shindou and Okatsu were talking and Okatsu seems to be interrested in Shindou. The mother said that Shindou's clothes are dry. The scene went back to Tenma and the others, who are seen playing soccer. When a boy wanted to pick up the ball, two guys were trying to kidnap him. Tenma stopped the two guys with a soccer ball but the two guys were angry about that and wanted to attack Tenma and Tasuke. Kinoshita Toukichirou stopped the two guys and they ran away. After that, Shindou and Tsurugi appeared and Shindou asked to Tenma what was going on. Kinoshita Toukichirou explained to Shindou and talked with him. In the afternoon, Raimon got surprised about the house, where they were staying for the time. Then Raimon talked about who about Nobunaga. Then Daisuke appeared and told about the Ultimate Eleven and said that Shindou must fuse his aura with Nobunaga's aura. Daisuke also said that Shindou is the first one of the Ultimate Eleven. The next morning, Shindou lead the others to somewhere. Then Okatsu called Shindou, Takuto-sama and Okatsu and Tasuke appeared. Okatsu gave Shindou some food. Midori said something about Shindou and Akane became jealous. Then Nobunaga appeared and Okatsu said against Shindou that they must bow on the ground for Nobunaga. Shinsuke laughed and Nobunaga asked who they are. Shindou said who they were. Then someone touched a horse and the horse began to run. Nobunaga stopped the horse and everyone was surprised about it. Then Wonderbot took the Mixi Max Gun and wanted to Mixi Max Shindou with Nobunaga but it failed. Wonderbot became scared about it. Fei asked why Mixi Max didn't work. Then Dr. Arno Crossword appeared and explained that Shindou and Nobunaga's energy levels are different and they must fuse without the Mixi Max Gun. Shindou asked how and Dr. Arno said with training. Shindou said that he will train. Okatsu appeared and called Shindou and said something. Then Okatsu's mother appeared and said that someone kidnapped Tasuke. Raimon went to a house and they surprised to see Beta. After that, Raimon must fight against White Deer and that is where the episode end. I hope you liked. The Shindou and Kirino pics come later (Again XD) Lordranged7 Joker Rains 18:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Here are the Shindou and Kirino pics: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:ShindouAndKirinoInFlashbackGO4HQ.PNG http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:ShindouAndKirinoGO23HQ.PNG http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:ShindouAndKirinoGO23HQ2.PNG http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:ShindouAndKirinoGO38HQ.PNG These are the ones I already found when I was watching the episodes. Is it enough or should I find more Shindou and Kirino pics? I always say: More is better, don't you think? XD. O____O, I have left 3 message today on your talk page. I hope you read all of the three and of course you read the 1st one because the first one is the funniest XD. Don't forget to answer all the three message with the questions in it. Also, your talk page becomes long because of my messages XD. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 20:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) *Yep, Takuto-sama. Are you jealous? *Yep, Daisuke is weird when he is the Chrono Stone. *Hmmmmm, should I find a photo with you and me with you with more zoom XD? *Yep, we are a pair. Do you like it XD? *I think they left Kidou in the normal timeline. And maybe because of Wonderbot due to when Kidou came, Kidou was the coach instead of him, so he is jealous too XD. *Yep, you are active. 18 days? O____O, that is long when you are busy. Let say that I am 127 days online straight these days. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 08:33, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I have started with the template: User:Lordranged7/Sandbox How do you like it for now? You can edit it if you don't like it or to make the template correct. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 17:20, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Roleplay! Oh yeah, that is a good idea! How many Hissatsu? Should I also remove something? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 09:03, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Friendlist? XD, more? XD Lordranged7 Joker Rains 09:11, July 15, 2012 (UTC) The Roleplay Template is updated. Though isn't it a bit long? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 11:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ The role template is updated. Something else for the template? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 10:15, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmm, I have nothing to suggest anymore and you? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 09:38, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, I think we should create a blog for more suggestions. Will you create the blog? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 09:46, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Then, leave it to me for the blog! Though I think the template is good, what do you think? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 14:07, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Yep, toooo many people are in love with me XD and I have too many pairings XD. I guess Kirino and the others are jealous at Okatsu and me XD. I think the template is clear what do you think? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 09:00, July 20, 2012 (UTC) So, you and I think it is good, should we release the template? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 11:47, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, then I make a blog about the template but how can the members find it and also fill in like the character template? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 08:32, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ just like the character template page? Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 10:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) re:New Articles I already discussed that with Lord and it was decided to not make pages for that stuff. It's too specific and there isn't enough content for them, anyway. Once the Chrono Stone games are out it might change, but for now there is no need for those articles. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 01:37, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :We're not an anime wiki. We're first and foremost a game wiki, and in the game there is no set score for matches, it wouldn't make sense to have match articles. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 02:25, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Actually both Natsumi and Fuyuka should keep their own family names. Unless in GO you can scout their adult versions who have Endou as the surname, they should keep the name they had when scoutable. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 02:39, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Wouldn't that make too many tabs, though? What teams did you have in mind? --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 03:09, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::You can make a sandbox page so we can see if it would look in the main page. There might be a lot of links needed, but the whole tab thing is impractical and should be used sparingly, that's what I'm worried about. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 17:28, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Fanfiction:) Hello there! I knew you love Fanfiction! I love reading your stories especially Switched Personalities! I also have a Fanfiction accout and my pen name is CoolCuteGirl-Ayaka-Hikari (Now that's a long name)! I hope you read my reviews! You are one of my favorite authors and i always follow your stories. Inazumaaddixter 08 12:01, July 22, 2012 (UTC) You live in the Philippines too?! Cool! Okay, now this is getting better and better. First, i read that you're Yukimura Hyouga, Second, i found out you live in the Philippines! A-W-E-S-O-M-E! So where in the Philippines? I live in Pampanga, Philippines. How about you? Sorry, i got too excited. It's just many Filipinos are starting to love Inazuma Eleven! I just met 4 this week. I'm a little slow in the updates because i'm VERY busy with school, knowing that they're giving me all the hard work and depending on me to finish it. Now i know, Heheheh...... Inazumaaddixter 08 12:31, July 22, 2012 (UTC) New Topic Time Okay, new topic~ Though I can also change this: User:Lordranged7/Sandbox into User:Lordranged7/Roleplay and then the code will be: {{User:Lordranged7/Roleplay etc. What do you think? Hmmmmmm, new topic, hmmmmmm. New topic come here XD. What do you think about Shinsuke Keshin Armed? Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 10:03, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ Awwww, you are depressed :(. Don't be depressed. Be like this :D. I don't think many people forgot you. Why do you think that? Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 07:48, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Yep, Shindou's and Tsurugi's are the only ones for now without wings~ but Tsurugi is the only one with the cape and Shindou is the only one with....... Errr yeah, with what XD. Don't be depressed. Also, I have changed the name into User:Lordranged7/Roleplay. Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 08:37, July 25, 2012 (UTC) re:Tabs You don't need to make a thousand template pages, just put everything on a single page as a test. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 14:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC)